In some conventional structures, air within the interior of a vehicle is directed to a battery pack to suppress a rise in temperature of the battery pack. In the structure of this type, an intake port for taking in air is provided within the vehicle's interior, and air taken in from the intake port is directed to the battery pack through an intake duct. The air reaching the battery pack is then discharged to the outside of the vehicle through an exhaust duct.
On the other hand, equipment (for example, a controller or a relay) for use in control and the like of the battery pack is placed in an area adjacent to the battery pack and is covered with a case in some examples. An upper face of the case is integrally formed with the exhaust duct in some instances (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-219949 (FIG. 2)
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-205953